superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Louise Oats
Louis Oats was a suspect on ''Murder in Small Town X: Alabama''. Dennis Tyler identified her as the killer in the finale. Oats was killed by Rosie Hector. She is, to date, the only killer who had an accomplice. Prior to the Dixie Hollow Killings Childhood Oats was born Louise Ann Oats on January 9, 1978 in Dixie Hollow, Alabama. Growing up, her best friend was Delilah Hart; the two were inseperable from an early age. In high school, Oats entered a competition to travel around Europe, but Connie Ermine was the person who won. Oats accused Ermine of cheating and felt deep resentment towards the woman. Oats graduated from high school with a 3.9 grade point average and went on to attend the University of Georgia, where she majored in Library Sciences. Time in Liberty Hill After receiving her master's degree in library sciences, Oats decided against returning home to Dixie Hollow and instead got a job at the Liberty Hill Library. Oats worked as a librarian there for four years; during her final year there, she lived through the events of the Liberty Hill Murders, where a mad man murdered 10 people in order to become wealthy. Though Oats was disgusted by the man's motives, she found herself fascinated with the power he had managed to hold over the small town during his reign of terror. Return to Dixie Hollow Oats left Liberty Hill and moved to Atlanta, where she continued to work as a librarian. Then, on December 28 of 2008, she received a phone call from her childhood best friend, Delilah Hart, who was in the hospital. Dropping everything to return home, Oats took the red eye to Dixie Hollow to visit Hart and find out what happened. When the two women finally met up, Hart revealed the horrifying truth: That her husband, Jed Hart, had abused her for years, and that when Hart tried to file for divorce, he had put her in the hospital. The Plan Disgusted that Jed Hart abused Delilah Hart and managed to get away with it, Oats and Delilah sat in the hospital room and worked out a plan to put a stop to Jed forever. After putting their heads together, and remembering her time in Liberty Hill, the two women decided that the best possible solution would be to kill Jed Hart, as well as all of the people who supported his behavior. Oats moved back to Liberty Hill, ostensibly to take care of her sick mother, and the two women waited to put their plan into action. The Dixie Hollow Murders Oats killed eight people during the course of the Dixie Hollow Murders: Jed and Gert Hart, Travis Cream, Andy Winter, Tilly Brannagan, Gloria Sioux, Penny Twain, and Grady Blitzbeine. Oats and Delilah Hart also staged Delilah's kidnapping in an effort to throw the investigators off of Oats' trail. Oats laid low and used her connection to Delilah to avoid suspicion and commit her crimes without detection. Partnership with Delilah Hart Oats and Delilah Hart worked closely throughout the Dixie Hollow Murders. Hart shared information with Oats about Jed Hart's abuse, stole epinephrine from her job to serve as the murder weapon, and helped Oats dispose of evidnce a number of times. Though Hart seemed submissive and weak, she was the one who manipulated Oats into committing the murders so that she would escape without any blame; Hart eventually turned on Oats when it was clear that Oats would be captured. Victims Jed and Gert Hart Oats' first victim was Jed Hart, Delilah Hart's husband. Jed had been abusing Delilah, and the two women decided to put a stop to him before anybody else. She murdered Jed at his sister's home, along with his sister, Gert Hart, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She beheaded Gert with an axe, and then she and Delilah stole Gert's car, which they abandoned by the side of the road a few miles outside of town in order to throw any investigators off of their trail. Travis Cream Oats' third victim was Travis Cream, a bar owner. Cream was a bartender who continued to serve alcohol to his customers well after the point of intoxication; Jed Hart was at his most violent when he was drunk, and Cream died for making Hart as violent as he was. Andy Winter Oats' fourth victim was Andy Winter, the town sheriff. After Jed Hart had sent Delilah Hart to the hospital, Winter had come to take her statement, but had dismissed her claims because of his own narrow views, insinuating that Delilah deserved what happened to her. He refused to file his police report. Tilly Brannagan Oats' fifth victim was Tilly Brannagan, the town's pharmacist and Delilah Hart's boss. During the course of the murders, Hart stole epinephrine from the pharmacy, which Oats used to kill her victims. After meeting with the investigators, Brannagan noticed that epinephrine was going missing. Oats and Hart decided that Brannagan had to die in order to stop her from asking questions and going to the police with her suspicions. Gloria Sioux Oats' sixth victim was Gloria Sioux, a lawyer with Slippe, Fall, and Sioux. When Delilah Hart decided to file for divorce, she went to Slippe, Fall, and Sioux, as they were the only law office in town. Sioux then reached out to Jed Hart, offering to represent him; in doing so, Jed learned that Delilah intended to file for divorce, and so he beat her and sent her to the hospital. Penny Twain Oats' seventh victim was Penny Twain, a country singer. Twain was having an affair with Jed Hart; this caused him to believe that he deserved whatever he wanted and allowed him to feel more powerful over his wife. Twain realized that she would be a victim, and fought with Oats when she came to kill her, though her attempt was unsuccessful. Grady Blitzbeine Oats' eighth and final victim was Grady Blitzbeine, Jed Hart's best friend. Blitzbeine often tried to emulate Hart, and was another person who made Hart feel that he could do no wrong. Oats killed Blitzbeine during the final confrontation. Delilah Hart Now that their plan was complete, Oats and Delilah Hart staged Hart's kidnapping in order to throw the investigators off of Oats' trail. Though Oats and Hart planned to escape town together, they were foiled by Dennis Tyler, who put a stop to them both. Clues Oats left behind clues during the killer's game, all of which pointed towards her victims and why they deserved to die. Capture and Death Oats and Delilah Hart staged Hart's kidnapping during the final round of the game; however, Denis Tyler identified Oats as the killer and put a stop to the two women. When Hart realized that Tyler was in the house, she tied herself up and had Tyler save her; Oats discovered what was happening and fought with Tyler, with Hart watching the action and holding a gun over the fighting pair. When it became clear that Oats would be captured, Hart pointed the gun at Oats and called for the police to come get her. Oats managed to escape out the window, but was gunned down by Deputy Rosie Hector when she tried to escape. Final Confession Oats left behind a final confession where she admitted to her role in the murders and outlined her motives, stating that she hoped people would stop worshipping the men who only feel powerful by abusing women. Oats' final confession is, to date, the only final confession that is not completely true, as well as the only final confession that was written by more than one person; Delilah Hart made changes to the letter in order to make herself seem innocent. The most major edit was the reason for Tilly Brannagan's death; Brannagan was murdered so that she would not share that epinephrine was missing with the investigators, though it was changed to read that she urged Hart to return to her abusive husband. Hart also added a section that went over why Hart would have to die. Aftermath of the Dixie Hollow Murders Inquest An inquest that took place shortly after Oats' death determined that Oats was guilty of eight counts of murder; Dennis Tyler and Perdita Moon, the only investigators who survived Oats' game, provided special testimony. Delilah Hart Dennis Tyler exposed Delilah Hart's role in the Dixie Hollow Murders shortly after reading Oats' final confession; Hart was later charged with conspiracy to commit murder. She was sentenced to serve six years in prison after accepting a plea bargain. The terms of the plea were not released to the public. Documentary on the Dixie Hollow Murders During the events of the Dixie Hollow Murders, Connie Ermine collected evidence that pointed her towards Oats. After Oats was brought to justice, Ermine began working on a documentary about the affects of the Dixie Hollow Murders on Dixie Hollow. The documentary featured interviews with a number of townspeople, as well as Dennis Tyler and Perdita Moon, the two investigators who survived the killer's game. Facts Oats is the third female killer, the first killer who worked as a librarian, and the only killer to have an accomplice. Oats' motive was to protect her friend, Delilah Hart, by getting revenge on the people who had hurt her; Hart manipulated Oats into taking the more public role so that Oats would take the majority of the blame if they were ever caught. Category:Murder in Small Town X Killers Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:Alabama Suspects Category:Georgia Townspeople